Attic areas and similar building features are commonly utilized as a means of out of the way storage for infrequently used personal possessions. Such areas are rarely traversed and are generally not suitable as common living space. These features make them perfect for storage of bulky and infrequently utilized items.
While such areas provide a large amount of storage space, the same facets that make them unsuitable as living space also make it difficult to traverse and work in such spaces. Often, attic spaces and the like are constructed of various wooden joists and similarly narrow standing space. Moving about becomes precarious and uncomfortable. These factors are particularly aggravated during extended periods of work and movement in the confined space, such as during construction of these areas or other work projects undertaken in these areas.
One (1) common method of traversing these spaces includes laying a flat, long structure such as a plank of wood across the joints. While this provides a slightly wider strip of flat surface for standing and traversing the area, such structures are generally dangerous to adjust, unstable, of less-than-desirable dimensions, and only suitable for particular lengths, angles, and locations of use. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which to traverse floorless, confined areas such as attics without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.